El primer Dia de Escuela de Gohan y Eita
by jorgecr72
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que Cell fue vencido y ahora Gohan junto con Eita entrenta su mayor reto el primer dia de clases ,¿Sobreviviran?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Han pasado 7 años desde que Cell fue vencido

Gohan viajaba en la nube voladora hacia la ciudad Satán, como saben Gohan vive en la montañas Paoz, y como no hay una escuela cercana, estudio la primaria y la segundaria por medio de una enseñanza abierta, pero Milk su madre, se preocupa demasiado por la educación de su hijo, así que lo inscribió en una preparatoria para que su educación fuera más completa.

Mientras tanto desde la Ciudad del Oeste, Eita venia volando a gran velocidad, debido al trauma que sufrió durante los ataque a la Torres de la Isla de Nueva York, Eita estudio la primaria y segundaria por medio de maestros particulares exclusivos, al igual que Milk, Bulma también se preocupa por la educación de su sobrino, así que ambas tuvieron la idea de madar a ambos a estudiar en la misma preparatoria.

El joven Son estaba esperando a Eita, estaba en la entrada observando el cartel de la ciudad.

**Gohan:** (_pensando_)- papa todos piensan que Mr. Satán los salvo y como él vive en esta ciudad, le cambiaron el nombre por supuestamente haber hecho esta hazaña, es algo difícil de creer no te parece.

En eso Eita llega

**Eita:** hola Gohan

**Gohan:** hola Eita de prisa, no vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Y ambos entraron al ciudad, cerca de ellos en el banco se socito un atraco perpetrado por 4 hombres armados, se habían llevado una gran cantidad de dinero. Y se preparaba para huir pero llego la policía, y se armo una feroz balacera.

En ese momento Gohan y Eita pasaron por ahí y vieron el tiroteo. El joven Son se molesto

**Gohan:** Eita parece que esta ciudad, no tiene remedio, será mejor que me trasforme para que nadie me descubría (le dio su bolso de escuela)

Eita miro por ambos lados e hizo una señal para que Gohan se transformo, con una velocidad increíble, logro dejar fuera de combate los otros en cambio huían en su vehículo, Gohan produjo una rafaga de viento con su Ki, eso hizo que el auto se volcara, con los otros 2 bandidos, después Gohan desapareció ante la mirada de los curiosos y la policía.

**Policía 1:** increíble

**Policía 2:** oye ¿que está pasando aquí?

Al rato Gohan (en estado normal) apareció junto con Eita simulando ser un curioso mas.

De pronto, detrás de ellos apareció una joven lleva un licra corta y una camiseta blanca, están con cara de pocos amigos (era Videl)

**Videl:** OIGAN (Gohan y Eita voltearon) quien hizo esto porque no creo que haya sido la policía.

**Eita:** (nervioso) la verdad no sabemos…

**Gohan:** acabamos de llegar y no vimos nada.

**Videl:** vine los más rápido que pude ¿Quién habrá hecho eso?

Pronto un señor se acerco

**Señor:** señorita Videl, yo lo vi todo, fue el "Guerrero Dorado"

**Videl:** ¿Cómo así?

**Señor:** ese hombre es muy hábil, tiene una fuerza impresionante, hasta hizo una especie de ráfaga de viento que volcó el auto de los maleantes, el debe ser un alumno de la preparatoria "Estrella Naranja" donde estudia usted, yo vi que llevaba el emblema de la escuela.

Videl: ¿acaso ese guerrero es un alumno de la escuela? ¿No me había dado cuenta?

**Preparatoria "Estrella Naranja"**

Eita y Gohan se presentaron en la oficina del director, el cortésmente se ofreció a llevarlos al su salón de clases, al mismo tiempo Videl le pregunto a un compañero llamado Shapner que estaba junto a Ireza y otro compañero.

**Videl:** ¿dime una cosa Shapner, eres ese misterioso guerrero verdad?

**Shapner:** siento decirte que no, yo entreno en el club de la escuela, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

**Ireza:** Videl tu qué piensas, ese guerrero es más fuerte que tu papa, porque así lo parece.

No seas tonta el papa de Videl es el héroe que salvo a la tierra estamos hablando de Mr. Satán y nadie es tan fuerte como él - dijo un compañero junto a ellos.

En ese momento el director entro en el aula.

**Director:** buenos días, alumnos, a partir de ahora tendremos un compañero nuevo y se los presentare, adelante pueden pasar.

Entraron 2 chicos que resultaron ser Son Gohan y Eita La Salle.

**Gohan:** hola a todo mi nombre es Gohan…

**Eita**: …y el mío es Eita, encantado de conocerlos.

**Ireza:** cielos que muchachos tan guapos, así es como me gustan.

**Director:** Gohan y Eita, aprobaron los exámenes de química, matemática y hasta de idiomas con una puntuación perfecta, son alumnos dedicados.

Se oyó un bullicio en el salón

**Director:** Silencio, espero que aprendan de ellos, Gohan, Eita, siéntense en algún lugar vacio.

**Videl:** ¿me parece haberlos visto antes?

**Shapner:** no creo, son un par de tímidos como todos los perdedores.

Eita se detuvo y bajo un poco sus lentes y fijo la vista en Shapner el cual noto un escalofrió en su espalda.

**Ireza:** Oigan aquí hay 2 lugares.

Mientras Gohan y Eita se acercaba, Videl miraba a los 2 chicos acercarse en especial a Gohan.

**FIN CAPITULO 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Gohan:** muchas gracias…

**Eita:** … te lo agradecemos…

**Ireza:** hola mi nombre es Ireza, mucho gusto y la chica que está a mi lado es Videl

Ambos chicos vieron que Videl los miraba muy serios.

En ese momento la profesora entro a dar su clase.

**Profesora:** a partir de hoy, veremos la pagina 24.

**Ireza:** oigan Gohan, Eita cuando escuchen esto se sorprenderán, el papa de mi amiga Videl es nada menos que Mr. Satán

**Gohan y Eita:** que ¿Mr. Satán?

**Ireza:** ya ven se sorprendieron

**Eita:** entonces, tú eres la hija de Mr. Satán.

**Gohan:** El que nos salvo de Cell.

**Ireza:** así es chicos, nosotros estamos vivos, gracias al papa de Videl.

**Videl:** ah, es cierto ya me acorde, ustedes estaba cuando asaltaron el banco esta mañana verdad.

**Eita:** …Bueno…si así es.

**Ireza:** ah, cuando apareció ese misterioso "Guerrero Dorado".

**Gohan:** ¿Que quieres decir con el "Guerrero Dorado"?

**Ireza:** como acaban de llegar, no están enterados al respecto, en los últimos 10 días , ha aparecido un guerrero que lucha por la justicia , se dice que es muy fuerte y audaz y su principal característica es que tiene el cabello rubio, es muy popular aquí en la ciudad.

**Gohan (**_**pensando**_**):** están hablando de mí, esas ocasiones fueron cuando vine por información, hacer el examen y esta mañana.

Videl veía muy seriamente a Gohan, mientras la profesora daba su clase.

**Videl:** ¿oye?

**Gohan:** eh…

**Videl:** cuando le pregunte a los testigos, ellos me dijeron que el guerrero tenía el emblema de la escuela, una camias blanca, un chaleco negro y un pantalones marrón. ¿Qué coincidencia verdad?

**Ireza:** si es Verdad

Eita veía a Videl muy molesto

**Gohan:** (_nervioso_) no se equivocan yo…

Profesora: guarden silencio (_los chicos se avergonzaron_) continuemos…

**Shapner:** Obsérvalo, antes de juzgar, Videl; ese no es un guerrero, desde la antigüedad se comprobó que los sabelotodo son malos para los deportes, además el tiene el cabello negro no rubio.

**Ireza:** Si tienes razón.

Gohan hizo su típica pose Son (coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza).

**Videl:** (_pensando_) si se ve diferente, pero el video que tiene papa cuando peleo contra Cell los adversarios cambiaban el color de su cabello, mi papa dijo que era un truco muy tonto, pero…no se…

**Ireza:** en qué dirección quedan sus casas.

**Eita:** yo vivo en la Capital del Oeste.

**Gohan:** yo vivo en la región 439 hacia el este, en las montañas Paoz.

**Ireza (**_**Sorprendida**_**):** EN LA REGION 439 ESTAS BROMEANDO, SI HAY 1000 KM DE TU CASA AL ESCUELA:

**Profesora:** YA BASTA… SILENCIO…NO PUEDO DAR MI CLASE.

Ireza se sentó muy apenada

**Ireza:** y se puede saber cómo vienes al escuela hasta viajando en un Jet, tardarías 5 horas en llagar.

**Eita:** yo puedo responder eso, Gohan se queda en mi casa, en la Capital del Oeste

**Gohan (**_**pensando**_**):** Gracias Eita.

**Profesora:** haber quien puede traducir ese párrafo.

**Shapner:** oye, tradúcelo tu sabelotodo (_refiriéndose a Gohan_).

**Ireza:** si tradúcelo Gohan (_pico a Gohan con un lápiz y Gohan se levanto_).

**Profesora:** ah, eres uno de los alumnos nuevos, veamos…cual era…

**Shapner:** es Gohan sabelotodo que saco 10 en todo.

**Eita:** (_molesto_) OYE, DEJA DE MOLESTARLO.

**Profesora:** Ya muchachos, cálmense, Gohan tradúcelo desde la pagina 40.

**Gohan:** _(traduciendo_) La ciudad "Estrella Naranja" cambio su nombre a este gran héroe que nos salvo la vida esto sucedió después de ganar el 24º torneo de la artes marciales, desde que se convirtió en campeón, ha entrenado sin descanso y cuando sale a correr por las mañanas, todos lo admiran

**DOJO SATAN**

**Mr. Satán:** achu, alguien debe de estar hablando de mi, ahora me doy cuenta que cuesta trabajo ser un héroe, que dicen ustedes jajaja.

mientras algunos hombres hacian ejercicio en el Gym

**CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA.**

**Profesor:** atención alumnos, en la clase de hoy continuaremos con el partido de beisbol.

**Shapner:** Oye amigo, ¿por lo menos conoces el beisbol?

**Gohan:** bueno, jamás lo he jugado, pero conozco las reglas.

**Shapner:** que nunca lo has jugado, que absurdo se oye, de seguro te las pasaste estudiando todo el tiempo, oye Videl deja que el juegue en tu equipo

**Videl (**_**molesta**_**)**: No lo quiero

**Ireza:** No es mala idea Videl, como es muy inteligente de seguro nos ayudara a ganar el partido.

**Videl:** Tienes razón…oye tu, protege el jardín derecho sabes a lo me refiero.

**Gohan:** Si… el lado derecho verdad.

**Videl:** derecho…bueno si es correcto… pero.

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE GOHAN**

**Milk:** me pregunto si le están yendo bien a Gohan, como es la primera vez que va, estoy preocupada por él.

**Bulma:** relájate Milk… recuerda que Eita está con él no pasara nada.

**DE REGRESO EN LA CLASE DE ED. FISICA **

**Eita:** (_susurrando_): Gohan recuerda lo que dijo tu mama y mi Tía si la gente descubre tu identidad, se armara un escándalo.

**Gohan:** lo sé, tengo que ocultar mis poderes a como dé lugar, vaya que es difícil vivir en este mundo.

Videl lanzo la pelota Shapner la golpeo con el bate, la bola se elevo, fue atrapado por Gohan.

**Eita:** -(_pensando_)- ¡Gohan, que hiciste!

Todos estaba sorprendidos, el joven Son salto a una altura que solo los campeones olímpicos profesionales harían, para atrapar la Bola.

**Gohan:** están corriendo a la 3ª base, en ese caso debo arrojarla ahí para que los anules, muy bien lo hare despacio…despacio…así.

Gohan lanzo la bola hacia el pitcher que por la fuerza del Joven son lo derribo.

**Eita:** todos quedan fuera. (_Gohan, que lio te metiste)_.

**Gohan:** que bien ahora, solo cambio a 3ª base

Gohan vio que todos los observaban sorprendidos.

**Gohan:** ay no, creo que exagere un poco.

Así el partido siguió sin sobresaltos.

**HORA DE SALIDA**

Gohan estaba cerrando su casillero, cuando Shapner lo enfrento.

**Samper:** oye, ¿a qué club de la escuela vas a entrar?

**Gohan:** A decir verdad no tengo planeado entrar a ningún club porque…

**Ireza:** su casa queda demasiado lejos y no tienes tiempo ¿no es así?

**Gohan:** así es.

**Ireza:** Gohan, nos vamos juntos llévame a mi casa ¿si?

**Gohan:** Lo lamento, pero mi vehículo es para 2 personas y tengo que llevar a Eita a su casa, perdóname.

Gohan salió apresurado, Eita lo esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, Ambos salieron hacia la entrada de la ciudad, pero se percataron que Videl lo seguía.

**Videl:** Lo sospechaba…es muy extraño…a pesar de que viven tan lejos de la ciudad, porque no viaja en auto o en Jet turbo.

Los siguió hasta una esquina, cuando llego, no había nadie, porque Gohan y Eita estaba en lo alto del edificio.

**Eita:** casi nos descubre.

**Gohan:** si, Eita vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Mientras viajaban en una nube voladora.

**Gohan:** estar en la ciudad es muy cansado, por cierto Eita me preocupa lo de "Guerrero Dorado".

**Eita:** es cierto, pero si vas al combatir el crimen tendrás que usar un disfraz.

**Gohan:** es cierto, mejor le pediré un consejo a Bulma.

Bueno el primer día en la preparatoria ha terminado y Gohan y Eita pensaron que era el Día mas cansado de toda su vida

**FIN **


End file.
